


What Happened Here

by castletown_ranger



Series: Group Chat AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: just your standard group chat au, legend is caffeinated, shenanigans ensue, they're all college kids, time is confused, warriors is out here trying to organize things and bring the group together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castletown_ranger/pseuds/castletown_ranger
Summary: Warriors decides to bring the group together. Modern college group chat au





	What Happened Here

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned to write anything like this. Blame tumblr

[September 5th, 2019, 3:02 PM]  
[**Warriors** added **Time**, **Wild**, **Hyrule**, **Wind**, **Legend**, **Twilight**, **Four**, and **Sky** to the group]

**Legend:** No  
**Warriors:** :(  
[**Legend** has left the group]  
**Hyrule:** LEGEND  
**Sky:** What did we do?  
**Hyrule:** He’s just Like That  
[**Hyrule** added **Legend** to the group]  
**Twilight:** Hi there  
**Legend:** Why  
**Warriors:** I figured it would be easier for us to talk like this  
**Time:** What’s happening ?  
**Legend:** Asdgalabvsladksj  
**Sky:** I think it’s a great idea Warriors :D  
**Time:** Oh there are so many of you here, hello  
**Warriors:** THANK YOU, sky  
**Wind:** Is legend Okay??  
**Twilight:** Hi Time  
**Time:** How are there so many of you?  
**Twilight:** Have you ever been in a group chat before, Time?  
**Wild:** WHAT’S UP FUCKERS  
**Time:** Yes, but I did not know they could be this large   
**Wind:** WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE??  
**Wild:** FUCK YOU THAT’S WHY!!!!  
**Time:** WILD did you take Wind’s phone again?  
**Hyrule:** No it’s just a vine  
**Time:** Oh  
**Time:** Wait what  
**Legend:** Guys if not for my sake then for Time’s, do we NEED this group chat??  
**Warriors:** Yes  
**Wind:** Yes  
**Sky:** Yes  
**Time:** I actually quite enjoy this! It’s entertaining  
**Wild:** See, he’s fine  
**Hyrule:** If only you guys could see the eye roll Legend just did lmao  
**Wild:** Where are you guys?  
**Hyrule:** We’re at the library. Wanted to get a little more work done before next class  
**Warriors:** Haha. Nerds  
**Hyrule:** He’s got a big project and I’m kinda just here for moral support  
**Wild:** Warriors don’t even talk you had like a 4.0 last year   
**Legend:** And it would be LOVELY if I could actually CONCENTRATE on this project IN PEACE!  
**Warriors:** What can I say? I’m a perfectionist  
**Twilight:** Just mute the group chat, Legend  
**Sky:** Guys I think we should let up so Legend can concentrate  
**Wild:** He can just mute the chat, he’s fine  
**Hyrule:** Can confirm, Legend has muted the chat  
**Hyrule:** He says not to bother him unless someone’s “literally dying”

[3:17 PM]  
**Warriors:** Sooo do you guys want to make a plan for dinner?  
**Sky:** I’ve got another class at 4, ends at 5:15 though so I should be good for after then!  
**Wind:** I’m free for the rest of the day  
**Wild:** Yeah same I can do whenever  
**Warriors:** Rad!  
**Twilight:** I’ve got another class at 7, but I should be good for sometime between 5:15 and then  
**Hyrule:** Legend and I will be free anytime after 4:30, so that window should work too  
**Time:** Are you guys thinking of staying on campus? If so I could meet you, but if not you could always meet me somewhere downtown  
**Wild:** Oh to be a grad student and have so much freedom  
**Time:** I’ll do whatever’s easiest  
**Twilight:** Could we stay on campus for tonight? Just because I have that class later  
**Sky:** Sounds like a plan to me  
**Warriors:** See you guys then!

[3:26 PM]  
**Hyrule:** Alright so after three cups of coffee Legend has finally finished his project!!!  
**Twilight:** He drank THREE cups of coffee in a half hour???  
**Hyrule:** Well  
**Wind:** YEET  
**Time:** That could kill him, Hyrule  
**Hyrule:** Technically we’ve been here for like 45 minutes, our other class ended at 2:45  
**Twilight:** That’s still not great  
**Sky:** Why that many????? It’s like, the middle of the afternoon  
**Hyrule:** He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night  
**Hyrule:** And by that I mean he stayed up til like 4am watching videos on Weird Facts About The Universe and then had to get up at 6 for class  
**Wild:** F  
**Wind:** F  
**Sky:** Maybe next time he can try taking a nap, instead of risking cardiac arrest via caffeine  
**Hyrule:** He had to get his project done though  
**Twilight:** If he was gonna stay up til 4am anyway, why didn’t he use that time to get his project done??  
**Hyrule:** LISTEN  
**Hyrule:** IDK WHY HE DOES EVERYTHING THAT HE DOES!!!!  
**Legend:** I  
**Legend:** Have never felt more awake in my ENTIRE LIFE  
**Sky:** Legend’s back!!  
**Legend:** I could climb a fuckinh mountainb  
**Wild:** You could come to the climbing gym with me later if you want  
**Legend:** MAYEB SO  
**Sky:** Legend please take some deep breaths  
**Warriors:** Speaking of which, Twi we still on for the gym tomorrow?  
**Twilight:** So I can out-press you again? Hell yes  
**Wild:** Shots fucking FIRED  
**Warriors:** You’re on, farm boy  
[**Warriors** changed **Twilight**’s nickname to **Country Roads**]  
**Country Roads:** -_-  
**Country Roads:** This will be settled tomorrow

[5:25 PM]  
**Four:** What  
**Four:** Have I missed  
**Sky:** Four! Come meet us at dinner, we’re at the Loft dining hall  
**Four:** What happened here  
**Sky:** Warriors had an idea  
**Four:** Oh  
**Four:** Of course he did  
**Four:** Omw  
**Sky:** :D  
**Warriors:** See you soon buddy :) 

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins


End file.
